Focus
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Once more Kanade finds herself being unable to focus. But this time, the reason comes from within their close bunch...


**Focus.**

_Hello everyone! This is my first Corda story that finally gets online! I have a bunch of others, but somehow it doesn't feel like their debut time. ^^" So without further ado, here's Focus. (I know the title sucks, bear with me. ^^")_

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro Blue Sky.

Kanade felt miserable. Practice had been hell with both Ritsu and Kyouya nagging about her performance every few minutes, making the whole group stop and restart the whole piece over and over again. Luckily for her, Mizushima had – after three hours of Spartan drills- snapped, telling them they were being stupid, that he still had some other pieces to practice for his exams, and that he couldn't waste any more time than he already had.

As Kyouya had been ready to explode at Mizushima's rather crude comments, Sasaki had interfered, easily calming everyone down, and effectively dismissing practice.

Kanade couldn't remember the last time she'd hurried to that extent to pack her violin and dash out as she did. Though it was raining she didn't bother putting on her jacket and instead kept it gathered in her arms and ran down the road towards Linden Hall.

She felt so stupid. She'd been playing miserably. Being confused while playing was one thing, but being totally unable to focus was unforgivable!

Kicking off her shoes at the entrance and throwing her jacket with the rest she hurried up the stairs, not even caring how she dripped water onto the floor as she rushed by.

Dashing into her room she slammed the door shut and dropped down onto her bed into the miserable ball of human she was, violin case landing next to her.

She felt so stupid. How could she not only be distracted from violin practice, but by Kyouya to top it off?! She grumbled into her pillow. She felt stupid. Why did she get a crush on her best friend? It wouldn't work out anyway. For him she was just like a little sister!

Tears threatened to fall as she hugged the life out of her pillow. She could hear the rest of the group arrive half an hour later, and though she felt cold in her drying clothes, she didn't feel like climbing under her covers and instead tried to ignore the cold by looking outside the window at the rising moon. They'd been practising for so long! She could still remember it was light out when they started off! And knowing the rest, they'd probably eat something, get a shower or whatnot and then start practising again. Normally she would do that too, but at the moment she couldn't care less. Her heart was aching as she thought of Kyouya's light blue hair and dazzling golden eyes. Once more she grumbled. She had to stop thinking about him somehow, and start focussing on the violin.

After a while she heard a soft knock on her door, but pretended she hadn't heard. That way they wouldn't enter and find her there, wet, frozen and depressed beyond limits. Her eyes widened as she heard the door open silently, and someone walking in after closing it behind them.

"Kanade?" she heard Kyouya's deep, voice speaking softly.

It surprised her not only that he did show up, but that it was him that showed up. Normally the task of cheering her up would be given to Sasaki or Ritsu.

She felt the bed drop slightly under his weight as he sat down.

"Kanade." he spoke once more, more urgingly though he didn't raise his voice in the slightest. "Please tell me what's going on."

She tried to ignore him and the shivers his voice gave her. Shivers that would be pleasant under other circumstances.

A silence enveloped them, and Kanade was sure he would give up and leave soon, when suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder, which immediately felt like it was on fire.

"Come on Kanade, talk to me." he pleaded, and she found herself unable to ignore him.

"I'm sorry." she said, sounding muffled as she was still pushing her face into her pillow. "I just can't seem to focus."

She wished for him to leave so bad. No, she needed him to leave. Ever since the performance in which Kyouya had taken the lead violin these feelings far stronger than friendship had emerged, and slowly but surely had grown so much. She was sure this was no longer a simple crush..

"What's the reason?" he asked.

She remained silent at this. How was she to say what was wrong? It would probably destroy their friendship.

"Is it...Ritsu?" he asked carefully, and she could hear something that resembled fear in his voice.

"I know you liked him when we were kids..." he trailed off.

No! He mustn't think it's because of Ritsu! He mustn't think she's in love with his older brother! She couldn't let that happen!

"No. That's not it."

A sigh.

"Then what, or who?" he asked nervously. "Mizushima?"

"Stop it Kyouya!" she cried, suddenly sitting up.

He looked taken aback, and the bluish moonlight that was the only source of light in the dark room only added to his surprised expression.

"It's you okay?! It's you! You! It's you who distract me!"

His eyes widened and he tried to speak, but suddenly she seemed to be in a rush to get it all out of her system.

"Ever since your first performance as the first violin you've gotten under my skin! I can't eat, sleep or practise properly because I can't stop thinking about you! And to top it off it's only worse because we're not only in the same school, but also in the same club, dorm and quartet! Add to that that it's impossible! We're like siblings and-"

She was abruptly cut off by his lips on hers, and she -on impulse- immediately gathered his face in her hands, angling so they could deepen the kiss. There was no thinking from that moment on. There were only his burning lips on hers, his strong arms around her and the urge and need to get as close to each other as they could possibly get. They were being barbaric about it, but she didn't care. She lay down, pulling him with her as they kissed fervently.

He was too far. No matter how much, and with how much strength she pulled him against her he was still too far. All those years they'd wasted on just being friends when they could've been so much more.

She grabbed his hair in her need to get him closer, but after a while, as the worst thirst had been quenched they slowly, unwillingly parted. Out of breath, with glazed over eyes they regarded each other.

A smile crept up his face as he fought back a humourless laugh.

"Guess we'll both have trouble focussing now."

She let out a soft giggle after which she turned serious, nearly doubtful.

"I love you Kyouya."

He realised she was actually asking him about his feelings, and he wasn't going to let his chance pass by. He smiled, closing in on her, leaning on his elbows until their faces were only centimetres apart. "I love you too Kanade. Always have."

She smiled, pulling him down to capture his lips once more.

_Well it's not my best fanfic ever but I rather like it. :)_

_Btw, no they did not have sex. They just made out until they finally fell asleep next to each other, only to be woken by the rest of the group the next day...Hmm...maybe I'll write a second part with that idea. ;) Who knows? Tell me if you'd like that, then I'll probably really consider it. :p_


End file.
